Shadow Circle
by shitae
Summary: [ Yoongi hanya tidak terbiasa dengan dunia bawah yang dijalani dua orang terkasihnya. Manakah yang Ia pilih? kakak tirinya atau kenangan lamanya? ] /Remake from Shadow in Beauty /badsummary-/ MinYoon, HopeGa, Vkook/ YAOI - REMAKE - MATURE / #teamYoongiBottom
1. Chapter 1

-Shadow Circle-

 **Remake** from Shadow in Beauty ©Arzeta Clarkson

.

MinYoon, HopeGa, Vkook

 _Warning : BL, Mature, Typo_

[All Yoongi pov]

Chapter 1 : LINGKARAN SETAN

 _"Than I'm not sorry either. I'm not sorry than I met you. Im not sorry that knowing you has make me question everything. And then in dead you are the one that make me feel most alive. You've been a teribble person, you've make all the wrong choice and that's about the choice I made. But i'm not sorry than Im in love with you. I LOVE YOU."_

 _._

 _._

Namanya _SHADOW CIRCLE_ kadang disebut 'Dunia Bayangan', di namai demikian karena letaknya sangat terpencil dan terahasiakan. Sebuah ruang bawah tanah bekas gudang tua pabrik kain disudut pojok Seoul. Tempat dimana segala sopan santun dan adat dikesampingkan, disini yang kuat akan bertahan, mendapat segala kemashyuran, dan ketenaran. Tak boleh ada kata lengah bila ingin bertahan di dunia _SHADOW CIRCLE_ , sebab lawanmu tidak pernah berhenti mengintai dan akan menghabisimu disaat kamu terlelap.

Jung Hoseok mengenalnya sudah lama, empat tahun lebih tepatnya sejak dia terjun kedalam gelapnya dunia bayangan, dan merasakan kenikmatan menjadi seorang RAJA tak terkalahkan.

Disinilah tempat Hoseok mengerti akan arti sakit kehidupan sebenarnya, _SHADOW CIRCLE_ telah memberinya petualangan, penghormatan, kawan, wanita cantik, setumpuk uang yang takkan habis dimakan hingga dua generasi, dan pastinya, memar. Meskipun tahu pada resiko kematian selalu mengintainya, tampaknya itu tak lagi menjadi masalah besar bagi Hoseok sejak julukan _The King_ melekat erat padanya selama 4 tahun berturut-turut.

Tak ada yang lebih bisa membuat seorang Jung Hoseok lebih merasa hidup selain dunia bayangannya, dan, oh, aku tentunya.

Min Yoongi –tapi sekarang orang lebih mengenalku sebagai Jung Yoongi, remaja yang baru beranjak dewasa. Mahasiswa junior Universitas Seoul. Kawanku adalah kedamaian, sementara asap rokok dan kekerasan selalu menjadi lawanku. Jadi kira-kira, apa yang bisa membawa seorang remaja baik-baik berada di dalam tempat pengap, berasap, berbau keringat, dan amis darah dimana-mana, pada ruang bawah tanah sebuah gudang tua malam Kamis ini?

Jawabannya hanya dua kata. Jung Hoseok.

Ini malam penting baginya, saat penentuan dimana gelar rajanya akan tetap berada dipundaknya ataukah berpindah pada orang lain. Dan ini adalah tahun kelimanya berada dilingkaran pertarungan paling bergengsi _SHADOW CIRCLE_ , Hoseok memberitahuku, sesuatu bernama _Circle Dead_. Diadakan setahun sekali, mempertemukan dua petarung jalanan paling hebat yang selama sepanjang tahun berhasil melakukan kemenangan paling banyak, dalam kasus ini Hoseok tentunya sebagai penerima tantangan.

Sebetulnya sudah sejak lama Hoseok ingin aku berada disini pada pertarungan paling berbahaya yang pernah digelar dunia bayangan, hanya saja faktor usiaku masih belum mencukupi. Kali ini, entah bisikan setan darimana bisa membuatku mengiyakan keinginannya saat dia memintaku 3 hari lalu.

Jadi, disinilah aku sekarang, berjalan diantara kerumunan sesaknya orang, aroma bir bercampur rokok betul-betul nyaris membuatku muntah. Aku bersyukur ada tangan kokoh Hoseok yang sejak tadi menggengam erat tanganku, berjalan didepanku dan berusaha melindungiku dari gangguan mata- mata para serigala bejat disekelilingku.

Tak butuh usaha keras baginya untuk mengusir orang-orang, sebab saat dirinya lewat secara otomatis gerombolan manusia akan langsung membelah, memberikannya jalan. Suasana _Shadow Circle_ seketika menjadi hening ketika kami lewat. Semua mata memandang kearah kami, kebanyakan adalah rasa penasaran, diikuti bisik-bisik yang aku tahu pastinya ditujukan padaku. Jika tatapan bisa membunuh maka mungkin sudah sejak tadi aku mati akibat ekspresi tajam pemberian para gadis-gadis penggila Hoseok, kepadaku.

Aku tahu betul apa yang ada didalam pikiran orang-orang padaku, salah satu mainan baru Hoseok. _Sialan! Kalau saja Hoseok tidak memiliki hobi meniduri setiap gadis dan pemuda berbeda disetiap malam!_

"Dan inilah dia, Juara bertahan kita selama 4 tahun berturut-turut. Dengan bangga kupersembahkan pada kalian semua, Jagoan kita, Pahlawanku, HOSEOK _'THE KING'_!"

Suara dalam khas milik Kim Taehyung menggema di udara, sahabat baik Hoseok sejak mereka masih memakai popok itu adalah MC tetap di dunia bayangan, dia jugalah yang pertama kali memperkenalkan tempat ini pada Hoseok.

Aku bisa merasakan cahaya biru, merah, kuning bersinar terang kearah kami berdua. Seluruh lampu didalam ruangan ini menyorot pada kami. Hiruk pikuk, sorak sorai, suara suitan, hingga jeritan para perempuan yang kesemuanya mengelu-elukan tak terelakkan lagi bagai bendungan jebol.

Hoseok membawaku hingga ketepian panggung, tempat dimana Taehyung berada. Aku bisa melihat senyuman berlesung pipi yang mampu membuat wanita manapun meleleh seperti coklat dicairkan, berada diwajahnya dalam waktu sangat lama.

"Sial! Aku tak percaya kamu bakal datang!" tukas Taehyung kasar, menyikut Hoseok.

Aku menaikkan satu alisku ketika melihat Taehyung mengeluarkan seratus ribu won ketangan Hoseok. "Jadi, ini alasanmu sebenarnya mengajakku kemari?" tanyaku sinis, sambil melipat kedua tangan didepan dada.

Hoseok tertawa kemudian memasukkan uang itu kedalam saku depan celana jeansku, membuat Taehyung berkata kotor sangat keras. "Tidak _sunshine_ , aku ingin kamu datang kemari karena kamulah kunci keberuntunganku." ujarnya sambil menangkupkan kedua tangan pada wajahku.

Senyumku mengembang. "Kamu akan beruntung malam ini." kataku sungguh-sungguh. Membuat sepasang iris hijau Hoseok bersinar indah didalam keremangan. Hoseok me-nunduk kemudian mencium dahiku sangat lama dan dalam. Hal yang selalu dia lakukan setiap saat, setiap waktu, kapanpun dia atau aku mau tanpa alasan.

Hoseok kemudian melepaskan dirinya, berbicara cepat pada Taehyung. "Jaga dia, jangan lepaskan matamu darinya. Sampai dia disentuh aku tak segan-segan mengakhiri persa-habatan kita dengan mengirimmu ke neraka!"

Taehyung menyeringai. "Tenanglah _mate_ , nyawa cowokmu aman bersamaku. Sebagai gantinya jangan lupa, berikan uang banyak untukku malam ini."

Kedua alis lebat hitam Hoseok menyatu. "Kapan aku tak pernah memberimu kejayaan?" tanyanya sarkatis.

Taehyung mengusap belakang lehernya sambil nyengir. "Sudah, ayo sana naik!"

"Hoseok," panggilku, memegang lengan kekarnya. Hoseok menoleh dan aku berkata dalam nada tajam. "Tetaplah hidup, OK. Oh, dan jangan melukai wajahmu, aku tak tahu harus bilang apa nanti pada Mom dan Dad." yang langsung dijawab erangan tajam dari mulut Taehyung.

Hoseok mengangguk singkat, tersenyum sekali lagi penuh makna lalu bergegas naik keatas podium berbentuk lingkaran dimana tepiannya diberi obor menyala.

Suara sorakan mengeras ketika Hoseok mulai meneriakkan kalimat andalannya. " _Im the Fighter! the Bravier! the Winner! And King in the Circle !_ " yang langsung diikuti para penggemarnya.

Kemudian aku melihat Hoseok melucuti bajunya, menyebabkan para gadis menjerit melengking. Hoseokku memang tampan dan menggiurkan, itu faktanya. Dengan badan yang tinggi, kulit emas kecoklatan sempurna, bahu tegap, serta tubuh kekar namun tidak sebesar massa otot para pemain wrestling. Rambut gelapnya cepaknya berantakan dan terlihat sedikit berminyak karena keringat, sepasang mata _zamrud_ nya bersinar menunjukkan kecerdasan serta sikap tangguh darinya, kedua alis lebat terbentuk sempurna diatas matanya, hidung romannya meskipun sudah beberapa kali patah tetap terlihat indah, rahang perseginya mengeras oleh banyaknya pertarungan serta kekerasan yang selama ini dihadapinya. Dengan semua kesempurnaan fisik itu, rasanya tak berlebihan jika Hoseok dianggap sebagai _Thor_ versi dunia bayangan.

"Oh man, andai saja aku memiliki sedikit kelebihan darinya." bisik Taehyung.

Aku melirik kearah pemuda itu penuh makna. Taehyung seorang petarung lepas untuk dunia bayangan, dia hanya akan tampil jika ingin selebihnya lebih menikmati pekerjaannya sebagai komentator. Secara fisik Taehyung tampan, memiliki bentuk tubuh yang juga membuat gadis- gadis melemparkan diri kearahnya, hanya saja sikap dan tingkah lakunya membuat Taehyung lebih cocok menjadi musuh perempuan daripada sahabat. Kurasa aku adalah satu dari tiga wanita yang mendapat kehormatan dari seorang Kim Taehyung. Setelah Ibu dan Neneknya tentu saja.

Taehyung menyadariku mendengarkan ucapannya, dengan nada menantang dia berkata "Aku mau melihat apakah tawamu masih sebagus ini diakhir malam, tuan putri."

Taehyung dengan cepat berbalik memandangi podium, kemudian mulai berbicara melalui speaker, ya alat pengeras suara bukannya mic. Benar-benar dunia penuh kejutan.

"Dan inilah penantang kita. 43 kali juara kemenangan telak, dan 3 kali gagal. Mari kita sambut si 'lezat' pendatang baru, PARK 'BLACK HAWK' JIMIN !"

Seluruh bulu halusku berdiri seketika, aku terpaku pada sosok gelap yang tengah naik keatas sisi yang bersebrangan dari tempat Hoseok. Dia masuk dalam sambutan sekaligus cemoohan. Kedua tanganku memeluk tubuhku secara refleks, meski tidak ada hubungannya dengan udara dingin karena mengingat sweater ungu tua lengan panjang dibadanku, serta fakta ruang bawah tanah ini sewaktu- waktu bisa meledak akibat hawa panas. Rasa perih mulai menjalar didalam lambungku, dan aku tahu pasti itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan penyakit maagku.

Kemudian, ketika semua lampu menyorot wajahnya, jantungku seakan pecah didalam rusuk igaku, isi perutku seakan ditarik dari dalam, dan aku merasa lantai dibawahku menjadi pasir isap, menyedotku.

"Jim…" bisikku perih.

TBC - 170118

* * *

remake from my fav novel..

ada yang udah pernah baca? boleh baca lagi kok asal jangan spoiler ya eheh xD

liat dulu respon nya gimana, jujur aku gak nyangka ff abal-abalku yang setengah hati buatnya direspon baik sama kalian :;)

selagi aku nge benerin sequel biar lebih bagus, sengaja bagi-bagi pengalaman rasanya bingung sama cerita ini xD

see ya next chap~


	2. Chapter 2

-Shadow Circle-

 **Remake** from Shadow in Beauty ©Arzeta Clarkson

.

MinYoon, HopeGa, Vkook

 _Warning : Yaoi/BL, Mature, Typo_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Previous Chapter :_

 _Kemudian, ketika semua lampu menyorot wajahnya, jantungku seakan pecah didalam rusuk igaku, isi perutku seakan ditarik dari dalam, dan aku merasa lantai dibawahku menjadi pasir isap, menyedotku._

 _"Jim…" bisikku perih._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Chapter 2 : LAWAN TANGGUH

 _"We Both Know are, our limitation, that's make me strong." Colbie Caillat, Gavin DeGraw._

 _._

 _._

Aku masih mengingat jelas sepasang mata karamel yang memberiku keteduhan disaat aku membutuhkan ketenangan itu, mampu memberikan kedamaian hanya dari ketulusan pandangannya padaku. Kini dipenuhi oleh kilatan api, ketajaman seperti elang, dan keberanian pada kematian.

Sepasang tangan mungil dan kurus yang selalu mengusap air mataku, membelai punggungku saat aku merasa tak berdaya, memberiku perlindungan dikala aku lemah. Kini berubah menjadi kokoh dan kekar, dipenuhi bekas luka, serta kesigapan untuk menyerang.

Bibir mungil yang dulu selalu siap mengeluarkan kata-kata lembut penuh penguatan, telah berubah menjadi semerah darah, dan Cuma Tuhan yang tahu apa saja sudah dilakukan mulut itu selama ini.

Mataku terjatuh pada sebuah tato dibagian punggung kirinya, sebuah gambar burung Rajawali hitam memanjang. Aku tersedak oleh ingatan itu. _Hawk_ , adalah nama julukan masa kecil yang kuberikan padanya. Karena Jimin kecil selalu berimajinasi bisa terbang dan menjadi penguasa langit. Mirip burung Rajawali.

Dia bukan lagi Park Jimin, si Malaikat pelindung yang kukenal. Di tempat ini, sosok suci itu telah dirubah menjadi Ksatria hitam pencabut nyawa, petarung tak kenal ampun dan siap menghancurkan lawannya.

Setidaknya, itulah yang kupelajari dari setiap perkataan Hoseok padaku tentang semua lawannya ditempat ini.

Bayangan sahabat baik masa kecilku akan bertarung melawan Kakakku telah membuat isi kepalaku pecah ditempat saat ini juga.

Aba-aba diberikan, Hoseok dan Jimin saling mendekat dan bersalaman. Dari sini aku bisa melihat Jimin memang kalah tinggi daripada Hoseok, namun justru lawan seperti Jimin lah yang paling harus dikhawatirkan, sebab dia pasti memiliki tingkat kecepatan dan kelincahan melebihi sosok lebih besar darinya. Yah, sejenis pengetahuan ini kudapat dari seringnya menemani mom dan Hoseok menonton pertandingan tinju dan Taekwondo.

Keduanya tersenyum sekilas, Jimin terlihat pemberani namun Hoseok tampak lebih mengancam daripada sebelumnya. Keduanya kemudian saling memberi jarak untuk menyiapkan kuda-kuda. Saling menunggu hingga Taehyung disebelahku mengejutkanku dengan membunyikan peluit sangat nyaring.

 _Tanda pertandingan dimulai._

Aku tidak dapat melihat ekspresi Hoseok, tapi jelas kalau Jimin haus darah dan ini membuatku ngeri. Bukannya menyerang, Hoseok justru mundur beberapa langkah. Jimin mengayunkan pukulannya tepat ketika Hoseok menghindar ke kanan. Jimin mencoba memukul lagi dan Hoseok menunduk lalu bergeser ke samping. Aku terpesona pada gabungan olahraga Taekwondo dan _Kick boxing_ yang digunakan Hoseok, namun menyadari jika Jimin juga tidak sekedar bermain bebas, kuduga dia menggunakan beberapa jurus karate.

Hoseok menarik tangan kanan kanan Jimin, memiting kakinya tapi kesempatan itu dipergunakannya untuk mengacungkan serangan melalui tangannya yang kosong. Pukulan itu tepat mengenai hidung Hoseok, menimbulkan suara tulang berderak diikuti jerit histeris penonton. Aku berusaha keras tidak

berteriak sambil berdoa dalam hati semoga hidung mancungnya tidak menjadi bengkok karena kejadian ini.

Hoseok terhuyung satu langkah kebelakang, melepaskan tangannya dari Jimin. Pemuda itu tanpa membuang waktu memanfaatkan momennya, menendengkan kaki kanannya ke dada Hoseok kemudian melompatinya, menindihnya dan mulai menghajar wajahnya dengan gaya beringasan.

Semua orang menjerit _, termasuk aku_.

"Ini gila! Pemuda Itu memang sesuai namanya! Rajawali hitam! Sial! Akhirnya kakakmu berhasil menemukan lawan yang seimbang!" suara Taehyung lebih mirip pujian ketimbang kecemasan, membuatku menggertakkan gigi jengkel.

"Mengapa dia dijuluki demikian? _Black Hawk_? " tanyaku setenang mungkin.

Taehyung mengedikkan bahunya. "Yang kutahu dia memakai nama itu seusai gambar tato ditubuhnya. Kupikir, dia sudah membuatnya jauh sebelum bergabung dalam dunia bayangan."

Kemudian bayangan hitam itu muncul lagi, semua kilasan itu.

 _Kegelapan, suara jeritan, pukulan, darah dimana-mana._

Mataku menggelap, dan tanpa sadar pada apa yang kulakukan aku mulai berlari. Tanpa mempedulikan jeritan Taehyung, dia berusaha menahanku dengan tangannya tapi dalam satu gerakan taekwondo mudah aku mendorong badannya hingga nyaris tersungkur. Aku sempat mendengar dia menyumpahiku tapi aku tak peduli.

"Hoseok!" jeritku tepat disamping kanan ring, tempat Hoseok dan Jimin bergulat.

Terdengar suara teriakan dari para petugas penjaga kepadaku. Tapi aku tak peduli pada apapun lagi saat ini kecuali keselamatan orang yang kucintai.

"Masih ingat janjimu mengajakku ke Jeju akhir tahun ini?!"

Hoseok mengerang diantara menahan serangan sekaligus terkejut karena melihat keberadaanku.

"Demi Tuhan Lu...apa yang kamu lakukan disitu?!"

"Hajar saja si Kepala Kecoa ini dan menangkan pertarungan ini demi aku, kumohon!" Jeritku setengah terisak.

Dan mendadak segalanya menjadi sunyi.

Sepasang mata karamel yang tadinya menggelap dipenuhi nafsu membunuh kini menatapku. Campuran rasa terkejut, dan tak percaya telah berhasil melembutkan ekspresinya.

Aku yakin Jimin nyaris menyebut namaku sebelum disela oleh tendangan serta pukulan _double_ dirahang yang membuat Jimin terjengkang. Hoseok menonjok hidung Jimin, dan tanganku menutup mulutku saat Jimin berusaha memukul lagi beberapa kali tapi tak ada yang mengenai Hoseok. Jimin terjatuh kesamping ketika Hoseok memukulkan sikunya ke wajah Jimin sekali lagi.

Ketika kupikir semua akan berakhir, Jimin berdiri dengan terengah-engah menggunakan seluruh kemampuannya berusaha menerjang Hoseok lagi. Jimin memang sangat lincah sayangnya ada sesuatu dalam dirinya saat ini membuatnya menjadi fokus dan tak terkendali, Hoseok mengetahui hal itu sangat baik dia memanfaatkan kesempatannya untuk menghindar. Kali ini Hoseok tidak mau main-main dia menghadiahi kurang lebih enam pukulan hingga Jimin tidak dapat mengikuti gerakannya. Mereka banjir keringat serta darah, aku terkesiap ketika Jimin meleset lagi, memukul tiang semen. Ketika dia membungkuk memegangi tangannya yang sakit, Hoseok menyerang untuk mengakhiri pertarungan.

Tanpa ampun Hoseok menendangkan lututnya ke wajah Jimin, lalu memukulinya terus hingga Jimin terjatuh menyentuh lantai. Mataku nanar menghadapi Jimin yang sudah lemah dan tak berdaya.

"Hoseok hentikan!" jeritku menghalau pekikan kemenangan yang telah mulai disuarakan untuknya.

"HOSEOK BERHENTI KAMU BISA MEMBUNUHNYA!"

Kali ini Hoseok betul-betul berhenti, keindahan berlian zamrud didalam matanya yang sempat hilang sesaat oleh kuasa kegelapan didalam dunia bayangan ini akhirnya kembali lagi memancarkan sinar. Hoseok menoleh, menatap padaku dan terkejut melihatku air mataku tumpah.

Kemudian Hoseok berlari kearahku, tanpa mempedulikan darah dan betapa basahnya dia aku memberikannya pelukan lebar.

Terdengar bunyi peluit kencang lagi, semua pendukung Hoseok berjingkrak, bersorak penuh kegembiraan, menjerit meneriakkan namanya. Kemudian aku bisa melihat arus perputaran uang mengalir deras bersamaan dengan ekspresi marah dan kecewa para pendukung Jimin.

Taehyung mengumumkan nama Hoseok sebagai juara bertahan untuk kelima kalinya tahun ini, para sponsor yang duduk dibarisan terdepan ring dalam balutan 3 setelan mahal langsung berdiri dan bertepuk tangan sangat keras, mengelu-elukan nama Hoseok sebagai ' _anak emas kesayangan_ ' mereka.

Kemudian aku melihatnya. Jimin, dibantu temannya berusaha bangkit berdiri, meskipun bernafas sangat berat tapi dia bisa berjalan. Mendorong temannya dalam rasa frustasi dan berjalan tertatih kearah kami. Seketika seluruh tubuhku terasa dipaku ditempat.

Hoseok menegang, membalikkan tubuh dan bersikap protektif dengan menyembunyikanku dibalik badan kekarnya. Tapi rupanya Jimin hanya berniat untuk mengulurkan tangan dan memberikan selamat pada Hoseok.

"Selamat sobat, kamu memang pantas mendapatkannya." suaranya begitu berat di ikuti batuk. Hatiku terasa sakit melihatnya begitu menderita, membayangkan dia harus menahan setiap perih dari pukulan ditubuhnya membuat seluruh tubuhku bergetar hebat.

Hoseok menaikkan satu alis sejenak, tampak menimbang- nimbang, kemudian menjabat tangan Jimin dan tersenyum lebar. "Kamu adalah lawan yang sangat tangguh, kamu tahu itu. Teruslah berjuang, aku berharap bisa menghadapimu lagi tahun depan."

Jimin berusaha keras tersenyum meskipun tampak kesakitan. Dia mencoba melirikku sekilas, tapi aku justru semakin berusaha menyembunyikan diri darinya. Kemudian, sebuah kalimat yang terlontar dari mulutnya membuatku tak bisa menahan kehancuran pada tembok dihatiku.

"Pacarmu sungguh manis, dan baik. Sob, kamu beruntung."

Aku bisa merasakan aura ketegangan diantara keduanya, anehnya Hoseok bahkan tak membuat bantahan jika aku adalah adiknya.

Jimin sudah akan berbalik, ketika pada akhirnya aku tak bisa mempertahankan keseimbanganku. Tubuhku oleng, dan aku merasa badanku terjatuh dengan kepala seperti membentur sesuatu terlebih dahulu.

Aku sempat mendengar suara jeritan dan pekikan, tapi kali ini lebih kearah kengerian. Kemudian aku melihatnya.

Sepasang mata karamel menatapku penuh ketakutan.

Ketakutan yang sama seperti 11 tahun lalu.

.

.

* * *

 _"Cinta tak pernah salah, tapi pilihan kita terhadap cinta yang kita pilihlah, menentukan segalanya." Arzeta_

.

.

Aku terbangun dalam kondisi mati rasa. Seluruh tubuhku dari ujung kepala hingga jari kaki seperti ditusuk oleh jarum beracun tak kasat mata, kelopakku seakan diganjal oleh batu karang. Namun aroma melati bercampur mint pengharum ruangan segera mengingatkanku jika aku sudah berada diatas ranjang kamarku, aman didalam rumah.

"Yoongi. Sayang…"

Sosok perempuan bertubuh ramping, sangat cantik untuk ukuran wanita diawal 40an dengan karakter wajah khas orang Korea muncul didalam kedua retinaku. Rambut gelap ikal sebahu mom bergerak lembut saat kedua tangan halusnya mencoba mendudukkanku diatas ranjang.

"Mom…aku kenapa?..." pertanyaanku ini benar-benar kutujukan karena rasa ketidaktahuan. Aku mengerang karena rasa sakit yang diakibatkan simpul dikepalaku setiap kali mencoba bergerak.

Aku mendengar Mom terisak, dan sebuah suara dalam dipenuhi kewibawaan menjawabku. "Kamu diserang gerombolan anak nakal dari Daegu semalam sayang, untung ada Hoseok yang menolongmu…"

Dad –Jung Seho, Penguasa bisnis Larry & Co. Industries yang telah mewariskan segala genetik sempurnanya pada Hoseok duduk disisi ranjang satunya. Rambut gelap lurusnya seperti biasa terpotong rapi, hanya saja kedua mata hijau indahnya menyinarkan ketakutan.

 _Aku? Diserang?_

Kalimat itu melayang didalam otakku, diikuti barisan banjir memori menerjang ingatanku seperti transferan data. Mulai dari kenekatan keputusanku untuk berada di Shadow Circle, klub petarung rahasia bawah tanah, untuk mendukung Hoseok. Hingga saat dimana Hoseok harus berurusan dengan seorang pemuda yang pernah menjadi bagian terkuat dari hidupku dimasa lalu.

Park Jimin.

Ketika nama itu kusebut dalam hati, puluhan gambar Jimin yang terluka muncul seperti roda film diputar. Jimin tampak sangat rusak dan hancur diakhir pertarungan meskipun aku senang karena Hoseok berhasil memenangkannya, tapi aku tak bisa berbohong jika separuh diriku ikut merasakan kegagalan Jimin.

Tampaknya aku mulai menjerit dan terisak, menyebabkan Mom menjadi panik dan buru-buru memelukku. "Tenanglah sweetheart , semuanya sudah selesai. Ssst…tenang ya..." bisiknya lembut ditelingaku, punggung tangannya membelai tubuhku lembut. Dan seperti biasa, mampu memberikan efek ketenangan padaku.

"Dia sudah bangun?" kudengar suara Hoseok dari ambang pintu kamarku, berlari cepat keatas ranjangku.

"Aku akan berbicara pada Detektif Martin. Ini aneh, bagaimana mungkin kalian di serang dan tak ada satupun rekaman kota ataupun saksi mata." tukas Dad seraya menyentuh pundakku.

"Mom, bisakah memberi kami waktu?" tanya Hoseok.

Mom tampak ragu-ragu diawal, aku mengangguk memberinya persetujuan dan dengan berat hati wanita itu mengikuti Suaminya menutup pintu kamarku dibelakangnya.

"Yoongi … s _unshine_ …" Hoseok menyentuh tanganku, mendekatkan badannya padaku. Kedua tangannya dengan lembut mengangkat wajahku, seakan berusaha mencari-cari jiwaku yang tengah mengawang entah kemana melalui kedua iris biruku.

Saat pada akhirnya mata kami saling bertemu, Hoseok tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk lebih merasa bersalah lagi.

"Maafkan aku ini semua salahku. Harusnya aku tak memaksamu untuk datang kesana, harusnya aku tahu dan sadar diri dengan semua masa lalu itu _Shadow Circle_ adalah tempat terkutuk yang paling harus kamu jauhi tapi aku malah menyeretmu ke-sana. Aku sungguh…oh sialan!"

Semburan kalimat permintaan maaf diikuti nada putus asa dari Hoseok membuatku ikut merasa bersalah, Hoseok terlihat jauh lebih menderita daripada saat dipukuli lawannya. "Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh kok. Aku hanya, menjadi paranoid melihat darah dan…" kalimatku tertahan, bibirku gemetar berusaha keras menahan air mata tumpah. Kilasan sialan dari masa laluku kembali lagi sekilas membuatku harus memejamkan mata.

Aku merasakan sentuhan lembut tangan Hoseok diantara helaian rambutku, dahi Hoseok menekan pelipisku. Dengan suara berat dia berkata. "Aku minta maaf sungguh, melihatmu pingsan semalam rasanya aku nyaris mati saja. Kukira aku menang tapi sebetulnya tidak. Aku sudah kalah. Maafkan aku, aku bersumpah itu pertama dan terakhir kalinya akan membawamu kesana dan…"

Ucapannya terhenti saat aku memberinya sebuah pelukan erat. Hoseok tampak terkejut melihat perubahan sikapku yang tiba-tiba. Aku mendongakkan kepala dari atas dada bidangnya, memperlihatkan senyum terlebar paling bisa kubuat. "Hei, aku tidak lemah tahu! Aku hanya cemas padamu, dan ketakutan, atau ngeri. Aku tidak tahu. Aku benci melihatmu dipukuli…" kalimatku terhenti, bayangan Jimin dihajar hingga babak belur kembali melewati ingatanku.

Menggelengkan kepala aku melanjutkan. "Sebaiknya cemaskan hal yang lebih penting! Mengapa kamu berbohong pada mereka!"

Aku melepaskan pelukan, melipat kedua tangan didepan dada sambil mencibirkan bibir. Hoseok mengacak rambut gelapnya sekali sebelum menjawabku dengan malu. "Tidak masalah jika Mom dan Dad menghukumku karena telah menjadi pembangkang selama ini. Aku bahkan tak peduli jika mereka mengurungku dipenjara, yang kupikirkan hanyalah dirimu. Aku tak ingin kamu juga terlibat masalah karena kelakuanku."

"Oh…"

Aku tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Hoseok lebih menghkhawatirkan image remaja baik-baikku dimata Mom dan Dad ketimbang dirinya sendiri. Membuatku merasa begitu terharu. "Tapi mereka akan menghubungi Detektif Kim?" tanyaku, memikirkannya saja ngeri.

Detektif Kim Namjoon. Kepala Deputi Keamanan sekaligus Ayah dari Kim Taehyung. Sungguh lucu memang mengingat anaknya seorang pembuat onar sementara ayahnya pahlawan penegak keadilan yang harus selalu membereskan setiap kekacauan putranya.

Hoseok memberiku seringai nakal. "Tak usah dipikirkan, Taehyung telah menemukan orang tepat untuk menangani segalanya. Saat ini utamakan kesehatanmu saja." tangannya meremasku lembut.

Aku mengerang. "Sudah kubilang aku tidak apa-apa!" bentakku kesal. "Baiklah, bagaimana jika kita bertaruh saja?"

Hoseok mengernyit. "Tentang apa?"

"Ajak aku ke tempat itu lagi!" kataku lantang.

Hoseok menggeleng dengan cepat. "Tidak Yoongi, takkan pernah. Kamu gila, semalam saja sudah seperti itu kondisinya."

"Untuk membuktikkan jika aku tidak apa-apa." kataku setengah menuntut.

"Tidak harus dengan cara itu, kamu bisa…"

"Kalau begitu aku akan pergi sendiri!" ujarku dengan nada aku-tak-bisa-dibantah.

Hoseok terbelalak. "Kamu gila!" tapi aku tetap bertahan dalam kegigihanku. Hanya butuh beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya Hoseok menghela nafas panjang untuk menyerah. "Baiklah. Tapi dengan satu syarat kamu tak boleh lepas dari pengawasanku. Mengerti!"

Aku mengangguk terlalu bersemangat, berulang kali. Kemudian menyadarkan pipiku pada dadanya, merasa sangat nyaman dan aman. Nafas Hoseok terasa teratur tapi sedikit berat. "Apa kamu baik-baik saja?" tanyaku pada akhirnya. Menyadari dia juga membutuhkan perhatian itu.

Hoseok menganggukkan kepalanya diatasku. "Lebih dari apapun. Sesungguhnya aku bersyukur kamu berada disana _sunshine_ , lawanku kemarin sungguh tangguh dan sejujurnya aku…" kalimatnya tertahan, aku merasakan tangannya diatas pundakku sedikit gemetar.

"Takut?" bisikku tepat sasaran. Membelai dadanya lembut.

Kediaman Hoseok sudah menjadi jawaban. Jantungnya terasa hangat dan berdebar sedikit lebih kencang dari seharusnya dan kupikir itu ada hubungannya dengan perasaannya saat ini.

"Mungkin sudah ratusan kali aku bertarung tapi baru malam itu aku merasa cemas. Bukan jenis ketakutan akan kekalahan melainkan lebih dari segalanya aku takut mengecewakanmu." Hoseok menarik nafasnya satu kali, terasa berat, membuatku bertanyatanya seberapa kuat efek pukulan Jimin pada tubuhnya.

"Kemudian aku tersadar, pemuda itu, Park Jimin atau siapapun julukan sialannya, adalah lawan yang sangat sebanding buatku. Aku cukup _shock_ saat menyadari dia berhasil membuatku babak belur dan terjatuh, ada detik dimana aku merasa yakin aku bakal kalah. Itu sampai aku mendengar suaramu."

Hoseok mengecup keningku dalam. "Kamu tak tahu seberapa efek yang kamu timbulkan padaku saat itu sunshine , seperti terberkati kembali. Dan air matamu sudah menampar keberanianku untuk segera bangun dan menghajar bajingan itu…"

Aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk merengut mendengar Jimin dihina. Bagaimanapun juga dulu, Jimin menjadi orang pertama yang merelakan tubuhnya untuk melindungiku saat aku dalam masalah.

"Tapi bagian teranehnya adalah...Aku merasa karena suaramu jugalah pemuda itu menjadi lengah. Mungkin kedengarannya gila hanya saja, aku merasa keberadaanmu seperti melemahkan tekadnya untuk menghabisiku." kalimat itu diucapkan Hoseok dalam sebuah pernyataan, bukan penegasan ataupun pertanyaan.

Aku hanya bisa berdiam diri, merasa tegang dan terlalu takut untuk membuat gerakan yang bakal menimbulkan kecurigaan Hoseok atas kesimpulannya.

"Mungkin dia terpesona padaku." jawabku menggoda. Menyebabkan ketegangan diantara kami cair oleh tawa. "Kurasa tak penting apapun alasannya kehilangan fokus, yang jelas kamu sudah menang. Dan kita berdua bisa keluar hidup-hidup dari tempat itu membuatku lega lebih dari apapun."

Hoseok tertawa. "Bagian 'hidup-hidup' itu memang benar." membelai lembut pipiku.

Ada rasa panas aneh menjalar setiap inci kulitku setiap kali Hoseok menyentuhku, atau memelukku, atau mencium keningku. Namun kuanggap semua ini sebagai usaha penerimaan cinta yang anehnya, masih sering kutolak setelah bertahun-tahun bersama keluarga Jung.

Melepaskan diri darinya sambil berkata. "Kurasa aku butuh mandi." sambil beranjak dari ranjang, semua mual dan pusing itu telah menghilang. Hoseok mengangguk singkat, tapi tetap tidak mau meninggalkan kamarku. "Hoseok! Apa kamu juga mau mengikutiku sekarang?!" pekikku mulai kesal.

Hoseok tertawa, berjalan mendekatiku lalu mengacak rambutku. "Syukurlah, kurasa Yoongi -ku yang manis sudah kembali ke Bumi."

Aku berpura-pura kesal, melipat tangan didepan dada menunggu hingga Hoseok meninggalkan pintu ruanganku dibelakangnya. Setelah memastikan dia benar-benar pergi dan bukannya berpura-pura sembunyi, melalui langkah kakinya yang menggema di sepanjang lorong, aku bergegas menuju kamar mandi. Menghidupkan kran air, dan menyalakan shower, melepaskan baju secepat kubisa.

Aku merangkak menuju tepian bathtub, dengan tubuh telanjang membiarkan aliran air hangat membersihkan badanku. Kemudian, seperti anak kecil kehilangan mainannya, tangisku meledak.

 _Aku tidak baik-baik saja_.

Aku bahkan belum pernah merasa sekacau ini setelah belasan tahun lamanya.

.

.

TBC- 170119

* * *

HopeGa nih eheh:''

Tolong jangan tanya siapa main pairnya karna sudah jelas kan OTP saya siapa TT

sebenernya aku pribadi kurang nyaman sama karakter Yoongi di sini karna terlalu jauh dari sifat aslinya yang gak suka dimanja:''

maaf kalo ada typo/ kelewat pengetikan. ini cerita straight aku bikin yaoi jadi kadang suka kelewat detailnya dan aku gak suka ngedit ulang lagi/? TT

responnya kurang bagus tapi bakal aku lanjutin karna aku suka :''v

See ya~


	3. Chapter 3

Shadow Circle-

 **Remake** from Shadow in Beauty ©Arzeta Clarkson

.

MinYoon, HopeGa, Vkook

 _Warning : Yaoi/BL, Mature, Typo  
_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Previous Chapter :_

 _Aku merangkak menuju tepian bathtub, dengan tubuh telanjang membiarkan aliran air hangat membersihkan badanku. Kemudian, seperti anak kecil kehilangan mainannya, tangisku meledak._

 _Aku tidak baik-baik saja._

 _Aku bahkan belum pernah merasa sekacau ini setelah belasan tahun lamanya._

* * *

.

.

CHAPTER 3 : TEMAN SEAPARTEMEN

 _"Pilihlah cinta dengan kebenaran yang murni. Maka yakinlah, pilihanmu takkan pernah menjatuhkanmu." Arzeta C._

 _._

 _._

Sudah 2 minggu berlalu sejak kejadian di _Shadow Circle,_ kondisiku sudah lebih baik setelah melewati seminggu penuh bangun tengah malam dan menangis sesenggukan didalam pelukan Hoseok. Luka memar dibadan Hoseok juga telah pulih sepenuhnya, hidungnya sudah tidak lagi sakit, _Haleluya!_

Karena tak patah sesuai prediksi awalku. Dad akhirnya memutuskan menyerah mengenai kasus penyerangku pada suatu pagi, karena aku bersikeras tak ingin memperpanjangnya dengan alasan traumatis. Terlebih lagi Detektif Kim masih belum menemukan bukti sama sekali

 _Terima kasih pada Taehyung._

Hoseok sudah tidak bertarung selama ini juga, dia memutuskan untuk menjaga kondisi emosionalku dan para sponsornya memaklumi mengingat dirinya juga sedang dalam tahap pemulihan. Meski sesungguhnya alasan Hoseok adalah persiapan ujian akhir tahun seniornya di Universitas Seoul, dibalik segala dunia kekerasan yang dia geluti Hoseok tetaplah 'pemuda baik-baik dari Jung Yunho peraih nilai tertinggi Universitas Seoul'. Kakakku itu tak mau tahun terakhirnya di Universitas berantakan hanya karena bertarung, dan aku sangat menyetujui keputusan bijaknya.

Aku sendiri menghabiskan waktu 2 minggu terakhir untuk menyusun kelasku ditahun ajaran baru, dan lebih sering _hang out_ bersama Jeon Jungkook, sahabat baikku sejak kelas 9, yang baru saja pulang berlibur bersama keluarganya dari Bali.

Aku juga sudah memutuskan untuk pindah ke apartemen Hoseok karena tahun ini masa juniorku telah selesai, secara otomatis keistimewaanku menempati kamar di asrama pastinya tak berlaku. Mereka mendukung ideku, merasa itu paling baik. Hoseok, tentu saja, terlihat sangat gembira ketika dia membantuku mengemasi barang. Berbanding terbalik dengan Taehyung yang terus memberengut mengingat kehadiranku ditempat mereka akan memberikan kekurangan _'keleluasaan'_ baginya.

Namun ketika Jeon Jungkook mampir pagi ini untuk menumpang menuju kampus dengan membawa segala permasalahannya, segala kejengkelan Taehyung berubah menjadi senyum-secerah-mentari.

"Dengar ya, aku tinggal di apartemen kalian hanya sampai aku berhasil mendapatkan kembali 'hak-hakku' dari si penyihir itu! Dan jangan harap aku tidur denganmu!" kata Jungkook keras, menudingkan satu jarinya kepada Taehyung dengan mata menyipit, seakan bisa membaca pikiran pemuda itu, yah, yang memang lebih sering kotor jika sudah menyangkut yang bottom. Kecuali aku, pastinya.

Aku dan Hoseok tertawa bersamaan, namun kekesalan Jungkook justru membuat Taehyung semakin senang. "Hei, aku tidak mengatakan apapun tahu. Setidaknya belum." sahutnya sambil menyeringai. Membuat Jungkook menggertakkan gigi.

Aku tak bisa menyalahkan Jungkook karena tuduhannya pada Taehyung, pada faktanya pemuda itu memang bejat. Dialah orang pertama yang mengajari Hoseok _'bagaimana cara menjadi bajingan baik hati'_ disaat mereka masih remaja.

Taehyung pertama kali meniduri temannya ketika berumur 15 tahun, mulai minum bahkan sejak setahun sebelumnya. Aku bersyukur dua hal kelebihan mereka adalah, tidak merokok dan mengkonsumsi narkoba. Kata Taehyung " _Bahkan bajingan sekalipun harus bisa menjaga tubuhnya_." kalimat itu selalu membuatku tersenyum setiap kali melintas di kepalaku.

Dan setelah mendengar ceramah singkat Jungkook mengenai betapa bejatnya kelakuan Taehyung selama hampir setengah jam, akhirnya kami bisa pergi juga ke apartemen Hoseok. Sepanjang perjalanan Taehyung merubah topik tentang pertandingan terakhir Hoseok, yang membuat Jungkook melotot padaku dan memarahiku sepanjang perjalanan karena ikut terlibat didalam acara itu. Dia menuduhku sangat tidak bertanggung jawab, lalu Hoseok membelaku, dan argumentasi hebat pun terjadi.

"Terima kasih Taehyung. Pagiku kali ini 'sangat indah' karenamu." sindirku kesal, memberikannya tatapan mematikan dari bangku penumpang belakang.

Taehyung yang sedang mengemudi menatapku melalui kaca spion, dan nyengir lebar. "Sama-sama Manis. Anggap saja ini balasan atas tendanganmu waktu itu, jadi kurasa sekarang kita impas."

"Tunggu dulu? Kamu menendang Taehyung?" Jungkook melepaskan diri dari pertengkarannya dengan Hoseok.

 _Bagus._

"Ya!" jawabku ketus, mulai merasa terganggu.

Tapi alih-alih mendapat teguran lagi, aku malah mendengar suara tawa kencang Jungkook menggema. "Ya Tuhan, andai saja aku disana. Pasti menyenangkan melihat seorang Kim Taehyung jatuh terjengkang karena tendangan seorang bottom!" Jungkook bertepuk tangan di udara, membuat kejengkelan Hoseok pada Jungkook hilang diganti tawa.

Meskipun aku merasa kesal, namun itu cukup karena melihat Taehyung tampak kesal setengah mati dibalik stir kemudi. "Ya! Itu karena dia menggunakan jurus Taekwondo-nya, dan aku tak bisa memukul orang lemah tahu!" pemuda itu tampak membela diri.

"Sayang sekali, harusnya aku disana untuk merekam segalanya." Jungkook mengerlingkan satu matanya padaku dengan ceria. Tampaknya berita aku menghajar Kim Taehyung telah membawa dampak positif bagi sahabatku, karena dia berubah menjadi lebih gembira hingga akhir perjalanan. Taehyung sendiri cukup pintar untuk tak membahas masalah di _Shadow Circle_ lagi mengingat betapa bencinya Jungkook pada tempat itu.

Secara keseluruhan pemikiranku dan Jungkook nyaris sama, meski sikap kami berbeda. Itulah sebabnya kami bisa saling mengisi, dia adalah kontradiksiku yang berjalan, mampu mengemukakan segala pemikiranku disaat aku bahkan tak bisa mengucapkannya.

Mobil berdecit keras ketika Taehyung mengerem, "Welcome to our new kingdom ." ujarnya menoleh pada kami seraya tersenyum.

Audi A4 kami berhenti disebuah townhouse mungil bergaya modern minimalis, yang terletak dijalur utama pintu masuk kampus. Kami bergegas turun dan mulai mengambil barang dari bagasi. Bawanku lebih sedikit dari Jungkook, sementara dia membawa 3 koper besar dan kuduga lebih berisi baju serta aksesoris ketimbang buku. Barangku cuma terdiri dari 1 ransel kecil dan 1 koper berukuran sedang. Sedangkan Hoseok dan Taehyung tak membawa apapun mengingat semua kebutuhan mereka sudah tertata rapi didalam apartemen.

Hoseok membantuku membawakan koperku, sementara Jungkook harus berdebat lagi dengan Taehyung karena pemuda itu ingin bersikap gentle dengan membantunya. Pada akhirnya Jungkook menyerah karena kelelahan juga jika harus bolak-balik mengambil barang. Aku sempat menangkap ekspresi kekaguman pada sepasang mata abu-abu Jungkook sekilas, ketika dia melihat Taehyung dengan mudahnya bisa mengangkut dua koper sekaligus dalam satu kali jalan.

Saat kami semua masuk aku menyadari jika apartemen ini memang didesain sesuai selera Hoseok. Mom dan Dad membelikan tempat ini memang untuk keperluan kami selama berada di Universitas, aku sendiri sudah cukup sering kemari dan beberapa kali menginap disaat-saat Taehyung sedang tidak menggila dan mengadakan pesta.

Secara keseluruhan desain interiornya serba modern dengan dominasi warna merah tua, krem pada aneka barangnya. Sangat sedikit benda, menambahkan kesan simpel serta kemaskulinitasan yang menunjukkan siapa penghuninya. Terdiri dari 5 kamar dimana 2 sudah ditempati, satu dapur, satu ruang tamu, ruang keluarga berisi perapian, perpustakaan tapi sudah disulap Taehyung menjadi gudang pribadinya, 4 kamar mandi dalam dan 1 kamar mandi luar.

Hoseok menunjukkan lantai atas tempat aku dan Jungkook akan tidur. Menurutnya akan lebih adil jika kami mengambil masing-masing ruangan untuk diri sendiri mengingat Hoseok dan Taehyung tidak pernah berbagi ranjang. Yah, aku bisa paham keenganan Hoseok, meskipun persahabatan mereka seperti ikatan rantai jangkar namun kelakuan berantakan Taehyung terkadang sudah diluar batas kesabaran Hoseok yang rapi dan teratur.

Aku langsung terkagum-kagum pada kamar yang Hoseok tunjukkan untukku. Ruangan itu sudah disulapnya menjadi persis seperti di penthouse kami. Wallpaper hitam bergambar bintang perak menutupi keseluruhan dindingnya, ranjang berkanopi berbed cover hitam putih, bahkan Hoseok juga

telah sengaja memilihkan semua pernak-perniknya dengan warna kesukaanku itu. Sebuah pengharum ruangan beraroma _pine tree_ , bau favoritku telah digantungkan didekat _air condition_.

"Ini semua hasil kerjamu?" tanyaku tak percaya, membalikkan badan untuk menatapnya.

"Kuharap kamu suka." kata Hoseok terdengar malu-malu, menyandarkan punggung pada ambang pintu dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan kedalam saku depan celana jeans.

Aku tersenyum lebar. "Kamu bercanda. Ini luar biasa, terima kasih!" aku menghambur untuk memeluknya. Membuat Jungkook mengeluarkan suara _'Ew…'_ kecil.

"Sebaiknya aku segera 'mengklaim' kamarku dulu. Hanya keajaiban yang membuat seseorang mendesainkannya untukku." nadanya terdengar kesal. Dia berjalan menyusuri lorong lalu menghilang disebuah ruangan tepat disamping kamarku.

Diam-diam aku merasa prihatin pada Jungkook. Hidupnya nyaris menyerupai Cinderella setelah ibunya meninggal akibat kanker 7 tahun lalu. Dan ayahnya adalah kepala dokter di rumah sakit milik keluarga Jung, menikah lagi dengan model terkenal asal Cina, Yuan Ji Yi.

Sebetulnya ibu tiri Jungkook berkpribadian baik, hanya saja sifat mereka sama-sama keras sehingga bentrokan dan pertengkaran tak bisa dihindari. Apalagi setelah adik tiri Jungkook, Xiao, lahir. Jungkook merasa seperti dianaktirikan oleh ayah kandungnya sendiri. Sejak itu karakter Jungkook berubah menjadi pemarah, labil, dan selalu bertindak tanpa berpikir panjang.

Untungnya otaknya cukup encer sehingga bisa membawanya masuk ke Universitas Seoul bersamaku. Setidaknya, Jungkook sekarang memiliki satu keuntungan karena berada disalah satu kampus besar sesuai keinginan ayahnya.

Aku dan Hoseok baru saja akan membongkar barang ketika mendengar jeritan Jungkook dari dalam kamarnya. Jungkook keluar dari dalam ruangan itu menuju Hoseok. "Apa kamu yang mendesain kamarku?" tanyanya dengan mata penuh harap. Bukan kecemasan melainkan kegembiraan.

Merasa penasaran, aku segera menuju kamar Jungkook, seluruhnya telah didesain serba Merah dengan sebuah lukisan cat mural 2D disalah satu sisi dindingnya. Meski tak seluas kamarku tapi tempat ini terasa nyaman dan begitu sarat akan seni.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini?" tanyaku pada Hoseok. Menunjuk kamar Jungkook.

Mengacak rambut, Hoseok menjawab. "Sayangnya itu bukan aku."

Dan dengan segera kami mengetahui jawabannya. Aku menatap Jungkook yang dia balas dalam gaya menantang. Mendesah panjang, aku berkata. "Setidaknya, ucapkanlah terima kasih padanya."

Jungkook tampak bimbang sesaat, dia mengangguk setuju lalu menuruni anak tangga marmer onyx krem menuju lantai bawah. Dari atas tempatku aku bisa mendengar suara pintu dibuka diikuti suara Jungkook, terasa damai beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya kebisingan kembali terjadi.

Jungkook berteriak pada Taehyung, membanting pintu kamarnya lalu terdengar kekeh tawa pemuda itu. Saat sahabatku naik kembali dan bertemu kami, dia hanya memandang tajam mataku sambil berkata. "Memangnya kenapa? Lukisannya jelek tahu!" setelah itu Jungkook masuk kedalam kamarnya lalu membanting pintunya sekeras dia bisa.

Menghela nafas, Hoseok berkata. "Sepertinya hidup kita bakal ramai disini."

Aku tertawa diikuti anggukan setuju. "Yang jelas, kamu harus membeli banyak cadangan daun pintu."

* * *

 _"Ada perbedaan dari CINTA BENAR dan BUTA. Benar, bisa melihat tentang sebuah kebenaran, tetap membuatmu berpikir logis dalam menentukan. BUTA, sama artinya dengan kamu sudah tahu tidak menemukan kebenaran didalam CINTA itu, tapi tetap memaksakannya." –Arzeta._

.

.

Aku dan Hoseok melewatkan pagi dalam damai sejahtera, bila melihat adegan orang saling melempar roti bisa dikatakan demikian. Hoseok pada akhirnya kehilangan kesabaran dan menyuruh para sahabat kami untuk membeli makanan di luar.

Tepat pukul 08.00 pagi segala kekacauan berhasil dibereskan, aku turun dari kamarku dengan celana jeans pensil hitam, boots senada, serta atasan sweater kerah 'V' lengan panjang berwarna Biru.

Sementara Jungkook lagi- lagi mendapat komentar sinis dari Taehyung akibat ripped jeans dan atasan kaus putih polos andalannya.

Sebelum adu mulut sempat terjadi aku langsung menarik Jungkook masuk kedalam mobil, namun sempat mendengar komentar Taehyung tentang niatnya mengambil sepeda motornya dikampus sehingga tak harus berurusan dengan sahabatku setiap harinya.

Pada akhirnya kami berkendara dalam diam. Hoseok menurunkan kami di Fakultas Ilmu Sosial, karena Ia dan Taehyung berada di Fakultas Bisnis. _Puji Tuhan,_ setidaknya untuk sekali ini akan ada ketenangan.

Jungkook mensejajari langkahku sambil terus mengomelkan kelakuan buruk Taehyung, membuatku pada akhirnya terbakar oleh emosi dan kejengkelan. Jungkook terkejut ketika aku berhenti mendadak, berbalik menghadapnya kemudian menyemburnya.

"Demi Tuhan Jungkook! Berhentilah mengomel karena sekarang kamu sama mengesalkannya dengan Taehyung. Dan kenapa tidak kamu cium saja sih dia, sehingga masalah kalian berakhir!"

Aku berbalik menyebrangi lapangan berumput, menaiki undakan tangga dan berjalan sangat cepat dalam kemarahan meluap menuju ruang administrasi untuk mengurus jadwal mata kuliahku yang baru. Aku bertemu Jungkook lagi sesudahnya, raut mukanya penuh sesal dan dia berjanji takkan bertingkah menjengkelkan lagi. Meskipun masih sebal tapi rasanya sulit bagiku untuk marah pada si berandal kecil tapi berbadan besar ini.

"Jadi, apa jadwal pertamamu!" tanyanya bersemangat.

Mengernyitkan dahi, aku membuka modul mata kuliahku. "Jurnalis lanjutan I."

Jungkook tersenyum dengan semangat berlebihan alanya "Bagus! Kita sekelas!"

Kami berjalan beriringan menuju kelas auditorium lantai II, tempat kelas akan di laksanakan. Kami sengaja mengambil tempat bagian depan karena aku dan Jungkook adalah anggota fans club Profesor Kim Yena. Wanita cantik berumur separuh abad itu adalah seorang feminis sejati dan kedua bukunya masuk dalam nominasi selama 2 tahun berturut-turut, salah satunya akan segera difilmkan tahun depan dengan Lee Minho sebagai tokoh utamanya.

Aku baru saja meletakkan tas di atas mejaku ketika bunyi bel tanda mata kuliah 3 SKS ini dimulai, tak beberapa lama kemudian seorang wanita cantik, berambut merah lurus berpotongan bob seleher masuk kedalam kelas. Diikuti seorang pemuda berkaca mata yang membawakan tas kulit dan beberapa buku Profesor Kim. Kutebak dia pasti si asisten baru yang sudah didengungkan sejak sebelum kelas dimulai.

Profesor Kim mulai berbicara pada kami dengan suara yang lebih cocok menjadi pemenang ajang pencarian bakat menyanyi tingkat nasional, dia mengangkat topik tentang berita teraktual selama musim panas. Sementara asistennya sedang menyiapkan modul kuliah dimeja sisi kanan ruangan, diam-diam aku merasa tertarik untuk memperhatikannya. Rasanya aneh, aku merasa familiar dengan pemuda itu.

Aku mencoba memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Tubuhnya tampak atletis dan cukup berotot, kemeja lengan pendek berkerah merah tuanya memang sedikit kebesaran tapi tetap saja tak mampu menutupi lekuk badannya yang kuduga terbentuk akibat olahraga fisik dan bukan sekedar ke gym setiap akhir pekan.

Rambut coklatnya lurus, berpotongan pendek, tampak rapi meski tidak disisir keatas seperti penggambaran manusia kutu buku pada umumnya. Aku bisa menemukan sisa warna gelap diarea hidung rajawalinya, kemungkinan besar itu bekas luka. Aku juga melihat hal sama terdapat disekitar kelopak matanya yang panjang dan lentik, lebih cocok menjadi milik perempuan daripada seorang laki-laki. _Hmm, sepertinya si asisten habis mengalami kecelakaan parah selama liburan musim panas ini._

Secara keseluruhan sebetulnya dia tampan, hanya saja, aku bisa merasakan suatu hal lain darinya. Seperti mencoba terlihat seperti apa yang diinginkan orang lain, aku langsung tahu karena aku sendiri seperti itu.

Pemuda itu kini berbalik menghadap kami, dia mendongak sambil melipat kedua tangan didepan dada, badannya disandarkan pada meja panjang berisi segala keperluan milik Profesor. Saat itulah tatapan kami bertemu, saling terkunci, dan didetik itu juga aku menyadari sesuatu.

Sepasang iris karamel hangat dan indah.

 _Demi Tuhan! Itu Park Jimin!_

Aku harus berusaha keras agar tidak melonjak dari atas bangkuku. Sepertinya Jimin langsung tahu kalau aku sudah mengetahui identitasnya, karena dia memberiku seulas senyum khasnya yang selalu bisa membuatku membeku.

Isi perutku seakan dipeluntir, jantungku berderap cepat didalam rongganya, tanganku mulai basah oleh keringat. _Sial!_

Aku berusaha untuk mengalihkan pandangan, sekeras mungkin memfokuskan diri pada hal lain selain dirinya. Namun, aku bisa merasakan tatapannya menusuk hingga menembus kepalaku.

 _Apa-apaan ini? Mengapa Jimin ada di Universitas Seoul? Tentu saja, dia pasti mahasiswa tapi? Menjadi Asisten seorang Dosen?_

"Karena itu hari ini saya dengan sengaja membawa Park Jimin, salah satu mahasiswa terbaik peraih peringkat tertinggi di Fakultas Ilmu Sosial untuk membantu kalian pada mata kuliah saya."

Fakta yang disampaikan Profesor Kim barusan sangat mengejutkanku. Aku terperangah menatap Dosen kurus separuh abad itu dan Jimin bergantian.

Jimin menjilat bibirnya, terseyum menggoda, dan aku dapat merasakan reaksi menggelikan sekaligus menyebalkan dari para mahasiswi padanya. Tanpa sadar aku memutar bola mata, sayang sekali lagi, Jimin tampaknya menangkap ekspresiku, karena dia melihat lurus kepadaku dengan ekspresi puas.

"Asisten saya akan membagi kalian kedalam beberapa kelompok, yang nantinya akan mengerjakan tugas-tugas dari saya dari awal mata kuliah hingga akhir semester nanti. Ketua kelompok ditentukan oleh masing-masing anggota, dan Park Jimin akan menjadi pembimbing resmi kalian mewakilkan saya." tukas Profesor Kim diikuti derak kagum beberapa mahasiswi.

Jungkook menolehkan kepalanya padaku untuk berbisik cepat. "Kuharap kita bisa sekelompok. Lagipula siapa sih yang tak mau dibimbing As-Dos seseksi itu!"

Aku tak bisa menanggapi Jungkook, rasa asam dilambungku sudah meningkat menjadi kadar siap meledak.

Kulihat Jimin mengambil selembar kertas dari atas meja, memegang mic dengan tangannya yang kosong, dia mulai memanggil satu persatu nama. Sepertinya pengelompokkan disesuaikan dengan nomor induk pokok, itu artinya besar kemungkinan aku dan Jungkook dijadikan satu tim.

"Kelompok tujuh Park Chanyeol, Bae Joohyun, Kim Yeri, Park Ilhoon, Jeon Jungkook, Lee Jihoon, dan terakhir…"

Jungkook berdiri disampingku. "Kuharap itu kamu."

"Jung Yoongi." kali ini suara Jimin terdengar riang berlebihan.

"Dan ternyata itu memang kamu…" Jungkook seakan melompat diatas kursinya

"Harap semua berkumpul menjadi satu dengan kelompok masing-masing dan segera pilih Ketua kalian untuk menghadapku." ujar Jimin, yang kemudian menurunkan mic, dan membalikkan badan menuju tempat dimana Profesor Kim duduk.

Dengan lemah aku mengikuti tarikan Jungkook menuju kursi Park Chanyeol si Ketua tim basket kampus, dia dan anggota lain sudah menata bangku menjadi lingkaran. Kami bertujuh duduk dan mulai melakukan penentuan kapten tim yang tak kunjung selesai.

"Bagaimana jika Yoongi. Menurutku, harus diakui dia yang paling pintar dan rajin diantara kita." celetuk Chanyeol.

"Tidak!" jawabku refleks seraya melotot pada pemuda tinggi bertubuh bongsor itu. Menyadari kekerasan dalam nada suaraku, aku buru-buru meralatnya, "Maksudku, kalau kalian hanya akan menjadikanku komputer gratisan maka jawabannya tidak. Terima kasih."

Seluruh anggota lain tertawa bahkan termasuk Jungkook.

"Yang benar saja, tentu saja tidak begitu Yoongi. Kami memilihmu karena sudah pernah melihat kesuksesanmu dalam memimpin beberapa kelompok tahun lalu di kelas Ilmu Politik dan Komunikasi dasar. Selain itu, nilaimu lebih tinggi dari kami." tukas si pirang madu keriting sebahu, Yeri.

Semua orang langsung bergumam mengiyakan. Diikuti suara bersemangat Chanyeol. "Kalau begitu semua setuju Yoongi Ketuanya!" suara tepuk tangan dari seluruh anggota kelompokku menyebabkan semua mata tertuju pada kami, itulah akhir dari vonisnya.

* * *

Didepan ruang kelas, aku melihat Jimin menatapku dalam senyum puas penuh perhitungan. Membuatku mengeram kesal.

Ketujuh ketua kelompok dikumpulkan Jimin didalam kantor kecil didekat kelas Auditorium II. Jimin memberikan kami dua lembar kertas berisi tugas pertama kami, dimana kami harus membuat liputan _feature_ tentang berita bertemakan politik. Semua orang terlihat fokus pada penjelasannya kecuali aku, aku bahkan menolak memandangnya selama dia menjelaskan. Dan itu jugalah alasannya tak mau melepaskanku setelah penjelasannya usai dan semua temanku dibebaskan pergi.

"Jung Yoongi, kuharap kamu tetap di tempat." katanya dengan nada dingin.

Tak ada satupun temanku yang memprotes tindakannya, mereka malah memandangku dalam tatapan iba. Seakan mereka sudah tahu sejak tadi jika aku pantas mendapatkannya.

Pintu ditutup oleh oleh terakhir yang menjadi Ketua tim lima. Setelah hanya berdua rasanya semua kemarahanku mengalahkan semua rasa penasaran yang sejak tadi bergelut didalam kepalaku. Tentangnya.

"Apa sebenarnya maumu Park?!" kataku ketus, menyipitkan mata.

Jimin melepaskan kacamatanya dan meletakannya diatas meja, mengacak rambutnya yang sepertinya sejak tadi terasa risih karena terlalu rapi. Melipat kedua tangan di depan dada, dia berdiri dengan gaya ponggah khasnya. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu Jung Yoongi, apa masalahmu sehingga tampak begitu meremehkanku?" nadanya terasa sangat dingin, menusukku.

Awalnya aku ingin bersikap acuh padanya, tapi menjadi sulit karena satu sisi egoku seperti terluka. "Yang benar saja. Aku tak butuh ceramah dari aktor lihai seperti dirimu!" tukasku pedas.

Berjalan melewatinya, namun saat sudah mencapai pintu Jimin dalam satu gerakan cepat menahan lenganku menggunakan tangan kiri, sementara tangannya yang lain mengunci pintunya. Mataku terbelalak kearahnya. "Jadi kamu mau bermain-main denganku Tuan Asisten." sindirku marah.

"Jelaskan padaku apa maksudmu." ada ancaman pada nada bicaranya.

Kusentak lenganku sekali hingga terlepas dari genggamannya. Tapi Jimin tetap tak berkedip. "Pagi menjadi pemuda baik-baik, murid teladan, bahkan seorang Asisten Dosen. Tapi malamnya seorang petarung jalanan. Apa itu namanya bukan aktor?"

Aku mundur beberapa langkah menunggu reaksinya, dan cukup kecewa karena raut wajahnya tetap datar. "Aku aktor?" sebuah seringai jahat muncul diwajahnya, saat ini menurutku tak lagi tampan. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan kekasihmu? Kudengar dia juga seorang mahasiswa teladan senior di Universitas Seoul, tapi ketika malam berubah menjadi binatang buas…"

Aku menutup mata berusaha menahan amarah, tapi tampaknya gagal karena tawa mengejek dari mulutnya. Mengatur nafas, aku berusaha menjaga agar emosiku tidak meledak. "Pertama, dia berbeda denganmu, dia bertarung tanpa keinginan untuk membunuh. Dan maaf saja jika dia nyaris menghabisimu malam itu karena dia berusaha mempertahankan diri dari serangan binatang liar terlebih dulu. Kedua, apa kamu pernah tahu nama belakangnya?"

Jimin mencibir. "Apa pentingnya aku tahu nama belakang musuhku."

Itu benar, Hoseok takkan pernah membiarkan siapapun tahu jati diri aslinya karena demi menjaga reputasi keluarga.

"Seharusnya kamu mencari tahu dulu. Karena dia Kakakku!"

Mimik wajah Jimin seperti orang habis disambar petir. "Ap…"

"Ya, dia Kakakku. Jung Hoseok. Anak dari pasangan baik hati yang menemukanku dalam keadaan sekarat dimalam kamu meninggalkanku. Sebaiknya, lain kali sebelum membuat tuduhan pastikan dulu kebenarannya. Selamat siang Tuan Park."

Aku menabrak bahu Jimin untuk membuka kunci pintunya. Tanpa mempedulikan teriakannya aku terus berlari melintasi lorong meninggalkan Fakultas menuju kemanapun tempat dimana aku bisa menangis sekerasnya tanpa harus dilihatnya.

.

.

TBC - 170121

* * *

well aku banyak mention idol lain ya xD

ada chara fiksi juga~

Thx buat yang udah nyempetin baca/fav/follow/review/lewat xD

see ya~


End file.
